Returning Fear
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Part 3!! Abby defends herself and Susan, but Susan breaks some sad news to Carter
1. Part 1

Happy new year everyone! Hope everyone had a happy and healthy holiday season. I am back and better than ever with more stories. I'm really looking forward to this week's episode, so I started writing this because it's what I want to happen. This story is also foreshadowing and predicting the rest of the season into February sweeps and eventually the season finale. Hope you enjoy. I will be posting more chapters through the day, but I am in class so I will get it posted as I go. Please review!  
  
This takes place during the time of "Beyond Repair."  
  
I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did, but you don't always get what you want (as I have learned the hard way)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do we have?" Susan asked, running to catch up with the gurney being pushed by the paramedics entering the ER.  
  
"33 year old male. Head laceration and possible concussion. His car was rear-ended." Doris explained.  
  
"On my count. One two three." Susan said as she and several others lifted the man from the gurney onto the other bed in a trauma room.  
  
"Mr. Sobriki, do you know where you are?" Dr. Lewis asked the patient.  
  
"Uh, the hospital. Where is my wife and daughter."  
  
"They're fine. They were right behind us on the way in." Doris answered as she gathered her supplies and started to head out of the room. As she wheeled the gurney back out of the room, the door swung open and Abby walked in.  
  
"Hey, do you need any help in here?" Abby asked Susan, not paying much attention to the man on the bed.  
  
"No, I think I have it covered. Thanks." Susan responded shortly. Abby shrugged and turned around to walk back out of the room.  
  
"Can I see my wife?" The patient asked impatiently. Abby froze at the sound of the voice. Slowly she turned to face him.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Abby, will you go see if Mrs. Sobriki is in chairs?" Abby didn't respond, and continued to just stare at the man. "Abby? You look like you've seen a ghost. What's the matter?"  
  
"Dr. Lewis, can I see you outside for a moment?" Abby said quietly.  
  
"Uh, sure. Please excuse me, I'll be right back." Susan said to the patient. She followed Abby out the doors and into another empty exam room.  
  
"Do you know who that is?" Abby asked, as she wheeled around to look Susan in the face.  
  
"Huh? Paul Sobriki? What, is he some kind of celebrity or something that I don't know about?"  
  
"We can't let John see him." Abby rambled on, not paying attention to Susan's comment.  
  
"Why? What does it matter to Carter?"  
  
"God, you really don't know." Abby said exasperated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Paul Sobriki. That's who…uh…stabbed Lucy and John."  
  
"Oh my god." Susan said, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Is his name on the board? Carter can't see that he's here. We'll have to erase it. Who was helping you in there?"  
  
"Of course his name is on the board. Uh, Malik was in there. And the other nurse whose name I always forget."  
  
"If you see Carter, just distract him anyway you can. I'm sure you can think of something." Abby responded sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks for telling me about Sobriki. I really had no idea."  
  
"Of course you didn't. How would you?" Abby rolled her eyes and turned away, starting to walk out of the room.  
  
"Abby…really…thank you." Susan said one last time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Part 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Randi, have you seen Dr. Lewis?" John Carter asked the ditzy desk clerk.  
  
"Uh, yeah. She was in exam three last time I saw her." Randi answered, sucking on a lollipop.  
  
"Thanks." Carter said, heading towards the room.  
  
"John." Carter heard his name being called and turned around.  
  
"Hey Abby. What's up?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm trying to find Susan. I was supposed to meet her for lunch, but I haven't seen her all morning."  
  
"You two are together now right?" Abby asked curiously, but not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that." John said, uncomfortable about having to discuss this issue with her.  
  
"Hmm." Abby answered, nodding her head.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you before."  
  
"Why? You don't have to apologize. It's not really any of my business. Is it?" She was interrupted by Susan coming through the doors of the exam room.  
  
"Oh, Carter. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for you. I thought we were going to have lunch." As John spoke to Susan, Abby decided it was her time to walk away. She was halfway down the hall when a woman came rushing up to her.  
  
"Excuse me. Can you tell me where my husband is?"  
  
"Sure, what's his name?"  
  
"Paul. Paul Sobriki. He was brought in a while ago, but I haven't been allowed to go see him and I want to see how he is."  
  
"Abby, can you see if the labs are back for the woman in curtain three?" John asked, coming up to Abby. He looked up at the woman she was talking to and stopped in horror. He slowly backed away.  
  
"John…" Abby tried to explain, but couldn't find the words. John turned away and walked quickly into an empty room. He looked through the adjoining doors and saw Susan talking to her patient. The man turned his head suddenly and caught John's eye. Silent recognition passed through both men. Susan saw Sobriki turn his head and followed his gaze until she saw Carter. She quickly stopped what she was doing and rushed into the other room.  
  
"Carter…" Susan tried to say, but John brushed her off and walked into the occupied room.  
  
"You." John said, with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Part 3

"What are you doing here?" John asked.  
  
"John." Abby said, running through the doors.  
  
"You knew about this?" John said, angrily.  
  
"We were trying to protect you." Susan said, hurriedly.  
  
"You know who this is?" Carter questioned Susan.  
  
"I told her." Abby said defensively. Carter stared at each of them for several moments, then took one final glance at Sobriki and stormed out of the room. He ran into the bathroom and barely made it into the stall before vomiting into the toilet. He slowly stood up and flushed the toilet. He walked out and stood in front of the mirror. He splashed some water on his face and closed his eyes. After a few more minutes, he walked out and entered the elevator. As the doors opened, John stepped out onto the roof and breathed in the fresh air. He placed his head in his hands and silently shook his head. After about fifteen minutes, he heard the door open and close. He felt someone come over to him and lay a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I should have known." Susan said, quietly.  
  
"No, it's okay. There was no way of you knowing."  
  
"Yeah, that's what Abby said." Susan said, gently squeezing his shoulder before walking to stand next to him. "There's just too much I don't know. I guess I thought time would just freeze while I was gone and nothing would happen. I was too naïve."  
  
"It's really not your fault."  
  
"No, really. I feel like I should have known. This whole relationship is like this, not just today. When I came back, I had no idea about your drug addiction, or the stabbing, or anything. I guess I still imagine you as a geeky med student. I really don't want to, but I can't make my mind stop telling me that."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm sorry Carter, but I can't go on like this. You need someone who knows who you are, and trust me, that's not me. This really has nothing to do with you. I thought I was ready for a relationship so I let myself believe it was real, but I'm sorry Carter, I just can't be with you like that."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You're a great guy and you'll make someone extremely happy." Susan said with a smile. "I, uh, have to get going. I'm still on. I'm sure Kerry will be looking for me sooner or later."  
  
"Bye Susan." Carter said, looking at her.  
  
"Bye Carter." Susan said, patting him on the shoulder before walking back towards the door. 


End file.
